immortalconquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Team Building
This is important when wanting to maximize the effectiveness in your skills, as you want to get all the extra bonuses possible (Realm bonus, group bonus, type bonus). It is also important to note the range of each unit, and their primary skills to see if they compliment each other. Here is an example of a team build of mine with skill placements and reasonings. Amon: (Support, Debuff/Buff) (Rear) The reason I have Amon amongst my group is due to his Primary skill and his role as a support. His Throne Guard provides a good defensive buff, while simultaneously removing negative affects on the whole army and allows all of them to enter avoidance status, causing them to be immune to all damage for 1 turn. Additionally, I have Plot learned as my second skill. Plot is a very good damaging debuff that lowers attack and spirit by X amount based on level, and lasts 2 turns. The other skill I have on him is Confuse. The reason being is that it makes a single enemy enter stillness status, causing them to be unable to cast active skills which lasts two turns. This is very affective when wanting to shutdown frontline damage dealers/tanks. Ra: (Buff, Damage) (Center) Ra is my main damage dealer in this group, he has the highest spirit scaling on my team so I assigned him the damage skills. Ra’s ‘Glory of the Sun’ is an excellent damage source as well as a debuff. It targets all 3 enemies and deals damage, as well as disables them from launching normal attacks lasting 2 turns. I gave Ra spirit flames as his second skill because it has an amazing cast rate of 50%, and has the capability to hit all 3 enemies for huge burn damage. When selecting damage skills, it is always wise to choose skills that hit multiple enemies for decent damage. For his third skill, I gave RA Incantation of Death. Again, this is an amazing damage skill for it also has 50% cast rate and the capability to hit all 3 enemies. This does not do immediate damage but instead puts enemies into panic status and causes damage for 2 turns. Anubis: (Buff, Damage, Tank) (Front) I always get the question of why I have Anubis as my front line tank, and my answer is because he is a beast! His high spirit/defense scaling means he takes less damage from both spirit skills and normal attacks. His main skill Netherland Trial disables enemy normal attacks for the first 2 turns, and then causes unavoidable damage! For Anubis’ second skill, I gave him Gust. It is an excellent damage/debuff for it has a cast rate of 50% and hits 2 enemies guaranteed, also lowering their defense by X amount based on level and affected by spirit lasting 2 turns. His third skill is an absolute must for early game success, I suggest obtaining it as early as possible for it is relevant all the way up to lvl 7 lands. Afterwards though, most heals become very weak and require substantial damage reduction to be affective. Cure heals your Gairo for a certain amount of troops at the beginning of every round without fail. It provides sustainability in combat and reduces resource consumption when conscripting.